Presents and Love
by TE Secret Santa
Summary: Written for the Twin Exchanges Secret Santa 2008 as a gift to Creative Touch


[A/N:] Entry for the TE Secret Santa Gift Exchange.

**Title:** Presents and Love

**Pairing: **Fred/Hermione.

**Written For: **Creative Touch.

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Hermione struggles to find the perfect Christmas present for Fred and there's only two days left. Will she find the perfect gift in time? And what does Fred have planned for Hermione?

_Disclaimer: I own no part of the Potterverse, I just like to write about it._

_______________________

Hermione Jean Granger was always busy in December. She had work, her parents, Ron, Harry and the Weasleys all needing her time. However this year, along with the last three years, Hermione also had a boyfriend added into the mix. Hermione's boyfriend is tall, thin but toned, funny, and creative but, Hermione can't find the perfect gift for her perfect boyfriend. So, where does she turn? To her boyfriend's twin of course.

"Hey Georgie, is Fred around?" Hermione enquired with a sugar coated voice walking into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Oh, why hello there Mimi," George answered, oozing with sarcasm, "No, Gred isn't here."

"Good, I need to speak to you," Hermione stated, no longer in a sugar coated voice.

"Ooh, bored of the other twin I see. Well, come 'round tonight and I'll show you a good time," George said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and winking.

"George, I seriously need your help."

"Well then you shouldn't have called me Georgie. You know how much I hate that name," George replied, walking to the back of the shop.

Hermione followed George to the back of the shop and shut the door.

"You shouldn't have started calling me _Mimi_," Hermione responded, annoyance evident in her tone.

"Fine, no more nicknames?" George said, offering his hand.

"Agreed," Hermione replied, shaking George's outstretched hand.

"Now, dear Hermione, what can I do for you?" George asked, sitting down.

"I need some ideas of what to get Fred for Christmas," Hermione said bluntly.

"There's only like what, two days until Christmas? What have you been doing?" George asked, perplexed.

"I've been doing shopping for everyone else. I've looked for Fred every time I went out but I couldn't find anything," Hermione said honestly, sounding desperate.

"All right, all right. What have you got him the last few years?"

"Why?"

"So that I can recommend something that will seem like it's from you. Oh, and only the gifts you got him while you've been together."

"Right, well our first Christmas I got him a book about basic reactions - you know, to help with some exploding Wheezes."

"Oh yeah, that has helped a lot with our fireworks, cheers for that."

"Your welcome. The next year I got Fred a gag-a-day day-planner. It gives you a prank a day so that I knew he'd look at it. And last year I got Fred a mixture of things."

"Names."

"A frame that changed between a few different pictures, a never-fail-quill, a new wireless and a muggle joke book. He's rather fond of that book to be honest," said Hermione, getting off topic.

"Right well, nothing's really coming to mind."

"Well, what are you getting Fred?"

"Angie and I are got Fred a book called _'12 Fail-safe Ways To Pleasure Your Witch'_,it's the third instalment from the writers of _'12 Fail-safe Ways To Charm Witches'_."

"Thanks George," Hermione replied, looking anything but pleased.

"Your welcome. Now, what shall you get him?" George said, stroking his shaven chin.

"Well, what is he getting me?"

"Oh, I'm under strict orders not to tell you or my member won't _ever_ be the same," George said, touching his 'member' protectively.

"Right. Well you've been no help, I'll see you later George."

"Good bye Hermione."

_______________________

Now even more depressed Hermione went down to Fortescue's to get her favourite ice-cream, chocolate frog bits in French vanilla. Hermione got two scoops and decided to go down to Flourish & Blotts to see if she could find anything for Fred in there. Hermione was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that Fred was right in front of her. Hermione walked right into Fred and got ice-cream all over his shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Hermione, mopping up the ice-cream with her napkin.

"Hermione, it's fine," Fred replied, grabbing Hermione's wrist when she tried to clean up the rest of the ice-cream.

"Oh Fred, I didn't realise it was you."

"Thanks, good to know my girlfriend doesn't notice that I'm right in front of her," Fred replied, chuckling.

"Sorry Fred, I was just deep in thought."

Fred muttered a cleaning spell and then looked back at Hermione.

"What about?"

"None of your business," Hermione said smiling.

"Must be about me if you won't tell me then."

"Maybe," Hermione responded playfully.

"I see well, I'll let you get back to your thoughts because I have to go and sort a few things out. I will see you tonight at 7," Fred said, giving Hermione a small kiss on the lips and walking away.

Hermione carried on her way to Flourish & Blotts and said hello to Andrew, the store owner. She went straight to the 'Funny section' and looked at the three shelves of comedy. The usuals were all there, joke books, how-to-prank books, gag books but nothing Hermione thought Fred would like. Hermione sighed, said goodbye to Andrew and walked out of the shop.

Now even more miserable Hermione headed back to the house she shares with Fred and went to write a list. This list was to be comprised of gifts for Fred. Various work related presents made there way onto the list as well as Quidditch items and little personal joke items. Still unsatisfied Hermione went upstairs to take a long bubble bath. Looking at her watch Hermione realised that she only had two hours until her dinner with Fred_, maybe just in hour in the tub_, Hermione thought.

_______________________

The next morning Hermione woke up to an empty bed and a note on her bedside table.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry for not being here but George needed me to cover his shift. But don't worry, he's doing my shift on Boxing Day so we can spend that whole day together, I promise. We could have lunch today if you'd like._

_Hope you have a good day,_

_Fred._

Hermione smiled to herself and put the note back in its place. She went and had a shower, had breakfast and then left the house determined to find Fred a gift. Not quite sure where to start Hermione went to _Beehive's Gifts Emporium._ It's a rather new store with lots of little knick-knacks and small gifts.

_______________________

When Hermione exited Beehive's she had brought only two things, a small lantern and a little butterfly. The lantern was from their first date which she wasn't sure Fred would remember and the butterfly represents the butterfly tattoo Hermione has on her right buttock that she got on a night out with Fred.

Whilst in Beehive's Hermione was finally hit with an idea of what to buy Fred, she would get Fred a 'random bag of goodness'. She would buy items that would represent their relationship and things that she thought Fred would like. Having decided on Fred's present Hermione was in a _very_ cheerful mood. Walking down Diagon alley, laden with bags, Hermione made her way to The Shop. It was just on half past 12, just in time for Fred's lunch break.

"Hello beautiful," Fred greeted, "Who are those for?"

"You," Hermione said, shrinking the bags and putting them in her handbag.

"All for me? Ooh, I can't wait for Christmas. So, milady, where would you like to go for lunch?"

"You pick," Hermione responded, linking hands with Fred.

"I'm in the mood for pasta, how about Luigi's?"

"I'm happy as long as you are," Hermione responded.

_______________________

_**Christmas Day**_

_______________________

Christmas Day was always a juggling act for couples and Fred and Hermione were no exception. Fred and Hermione went to have breakfast with Hermione's family and then went to The Burrow for dinner and opening one another's presents. Hermione loved Christmas, the giving and receiving, seeing all of the most important people in her life and a whole day with Fred. Granted it wasn't just the two of them but they were together the whole day.

"Hermione, you almost ready?" Fred called from the lounge.

"I am ready," Hermione responded, coming out their room.

Fred let out a whistle and winked at Hermione, "Lets go and get in that death trap then."

"Fred, it is _not_ a death trap. It's a car and you're just jealous that you can't drive one."

"What ever you say love," Fred replied.

Fred had decided to try his very best to keep Hermione happy. An angry Hermione would only end in her crying, him on the couch and his present being ruined. Fred has never been a very romantic man, which Hermione has never tried to change, but this year Fred decided to try. They had been together for almost four years now and Fred hadn't changed from the person he was before they got together. Well, he's more organised now but nobody complains about that. Hermione understood that dating Fred meant accepting who he was and accept she did. At first Fred and Hermione had dated in secret, for three months to be precise, but realising they were going to be together for a while they decided to tell their families. Of course, George and Angelina knew that it was their fourth year anniversary this year. George and Angelina set them up on a blind date, who knew they were such good match makes?

"Lets go see those parents of yours," Fred said to Hermione once they had got in the car.

"It will only be a short visit, I can't stand my Aunt or cousins," Hermione responded, turning on the car.

"Ok, quick it is," Fred replied, belting himself in.

_______________________

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Fred asked Hermione, walking down the Burrow's driveway.

After they go to Hermione's parents Fred and Hermione apparate straight to the Burrow and pick the car up the next day. Hermione and Fred were now walking down the driveway holding hands.

"No, thank god Jamie wasn't there."

"That's your Aunts other kid right?"

"Correct, Jamie and Jessica are twins. They're so annoying, and I had always been told boy-girl twins were better," Hermione said, grinning.

"Hey! Boy twins are the best, what are you talking about?" Fred replied in mock hurt.

Hermione chuckled and opened the front door, "Ready Freddie?"

"Very funny," Fred replied.

Fred really doesn't like being called Freddie but Hermione could get away with it, sometimes, when Fred's in a good enough mood. Or when Hermione uses that name to seduce him. They were definitely an odd couple, they had nothing in common and yet, they were like two pieces in a puzzle.

"Merry Christmas," Hermione and Fred greeted from the doorway.

"Oh, Merry Christmas you two," Molly greeted, giving them each her famous rib-cracking hug.

The rest of the family gave the couple a hug and sometimes a kiss on the cheek each, it was around 4 and everyone was looking forward to opening their presents. Hermione was rather nervous about her present for Fred and so waited to go last. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Fred was just as nervous. Fred had been planning Hermione's Christmas present and saving for it for the last five or so months. Fred had put so much time, thought and effort into this present that if Hermione didn't like it he'd probably explode.

"And this one is for Fred from me," Hermione announced as she was the one handing out presents this Christmas,

Fred took the medium sized box off of Hermione and gave her a small kiss and said thank you. Fred took the red lid off of the red box and looked inside. There were several things inside this box and each represented little personal jokes between the two.

Fred first pulled out the small, glowing, lantern which represented where they went for their first date. They went to the Glowing Lantern and each took a small lantern which somehow disappeared the next morning. Fred grinned at the lantern and then set it aside.

The small orange butterfly was next. On their one year anniversary Fred and Hermione went out to dinner and then went clubbing. The nights events quickly snowballed until both Fred and Hermione were extremely dunk and decided to get tattoos. Fred has a small rose on his left buttock and Hermione has a small orange butterfly on her right buttock. They would remove them but they both like their tattoos too much to part with them

"Bit girly isn't it Fred?" Ron teased.

"Not if you know the story _behind_ it," Fred replied, smiling and winking at Hermione who smiled back, blushing.

Fred next pulled out a hipflask engraved with his name and laughed. Fred always mentioned getting a hip flask as a joke, not for any particular reason just for the look of having a hip flask.

A record or Frank Sinatra's L.O.V.E was what Fred pulled out next. Fred looked at Hermione who was half smiling, deep in thought. Fred knew exactly what about, it was the first song they had danced to. Sure it was in Hermione's old flat but it was their first dance together.

Fred realised that it was not crate paper on the bottom of the box but quills. Fred smiled, he was always running out of quills. Hermione on the other hand had, what seemed like, a never ending supply of quills.

A rather large bottle of Fire whisky was pulled out next. Fred smiled and let out a small laugh. Fire whisky was the drink that cause the tattoos. Now every year on their _real_ anniversary they each down a shot of fire whisky, one for each year they've been together.

"Fire whisky?" Molly asked.

Fred and Hermione each nodded and shrugged. Fred then returned to pulling items out of his box.

Fred pulled out a Scooby-Doo movie next and started to laugh, loudly. Fred had once mentioned to Hermione that he had an ex girlfriend by the name of Daphne. When Fred had told Hermione that she had just laughed. When Fred asked why she laughed more. Instead of telling Fred, she decided to _show_ Fred with the first Scooby-Doo movie. Ever since then, not only do they have a dog called Scooby-Doo but Hermione also calls Fred 'Freddie' occasionally.

Lastly, Fred pulled out an alarm clock. This wasn't just any alarm clock either, as soon as the alarm went off it wouldn't stop for 2 minutes. Hermione made sure it had that feature so that she would no longer have to wake Fred up.

"Thanks my lovely," Fred thanked, giving Hermione a kiss.

Hermione smiled and returned the kiss. Looking under the tree one last time, for any presents that were left, Hermione realised that she hadn't received one from Fred. Hermione turned back to face Fred, her brow furrowed in confusion. Fred smirked at his girlfriend.

"What's that look for?" Fred asked.

"Um, I was looking for- um, never mind," Hermione replied, looking through her presents again.

Everyone else in the room, not knowing what Fred had planned (with the exception of George), had gone back to looking at their presents or talking with someone.

"Looking for this, love?" Fred replied, holding out a gift.

"Yes," Hermione replied, smiling.

Fred handed over the gift and started tapping his leg with his index and middle finger, a nervous habit of his. Hermione went to unwrap the gift but noticed what Fred was doing.

"Why are you nervous?" Hermione asked.

Fred shook his head and motioned for Hermione to open his gift. Hermione was still curious but opened her present. What she found was a book titled 'Hogwarts, A History' which changed into 'Hermione, Her History.' Hermione smiled at the title and went to talk but Fred put up his hand and motioned for her to read the book. For the second time that day Hermione did what Fred motioned.

Hermione turned the cover and found a picture. This was no ordinary picture in both the muggle and wizard sense, this picture flashed between Hermione at different ages. From when she was first born, right up until the present 24 year old Hermione. Hermione started smiling, thinking about how lovely this present is already.

Flipping to the next page Hermione found a title, 'The Beginning'. It had her birth date and all of her firsts: walking; talking; eating; crawling - every single one. Hermione wondered how Fred got this information and then it struck her, her parents. '_That's probably how he got the photos too',_ Hermione thought.

Hermione flipped to the next page and found a second title, 'A Twist'. It had her very first Hogwarts letters and a picture of Hermione in her first year of Hogwarts.

The next page was filled with her Hogwarts days and appropriately titled 'School Days'. It had everything, from her timetable from first year to her old time-turner. It also had her overly-filled timetable from third year with a little note from Fred, _'Stretched yourself too far love'._ Hermione chuckled at this note and then read another. _'We met on your very first day of school, on the train. It wasn't really love at first sight but there was always that sexual tension, haha.'_ Hermione laughed at this and grabbed the attention of the other females in the room, Molly, Ginny, Fleur, Angelina, Luna, Audrey, Tonks and Charlie's girlfriend, Laura.

'The War' was the title of the next page. There was a photo of Fred and Hermione dancing at Bill and Fleur's wedding, they weren't a couple back then though. There were a few newspaper clippings with Hermione's name high lighted in them. It was a rather blank page, which Hermione was thankful for in a way.

Fred had titled the next page 'Our Love,' which Hermione thought was rather cute. It started with their first date on December 27th 1999. It also had other important dates, objects, photos, letters and notes of their relationship. Hermione's two favourite quotes from their letters were '_We may have not told everyone about us until just now but that doesn't mean I love you any less' _and '_I know that you probably didn't want to be set up with me for a date but, I really liked spending time with you. Owl me back if you're interested in a second date.'_ Hermione smiled at all of their memories together and then flipped to the page.

The next page was filled with private jokes in various styles of writing and colours. They ranged from 'Scooby-doo' and 'genkies' to 'Butterflies and roses'. Hermione smiled at this and let out yet another tear, she had been reduced to silently crying with happiness since 'School Days'.

And finally, Hermione reached the last page. At first, nothing was on it but then letters started to appear. First a 'W' which was followed by an 'I', next came two 'L's followed by a space. A 'Y' was next with an 'O' and 'U' joining it and another space. Eventually the message 'Will You Marry Me?' was spelled out and a ring appeared. This ring had a two carat, marquise cut diamond in the centre with a small, oval cut Sapphire on either side, on a silver band. Hermione was crying even more by now and looked up at Fred and nodded.

"Yes," Hermione managed.

Fred walked over to Hermione and sat in front of her. Fred then took the ring out of the book and placed it on Hermione's left ring finger. Hermione smiled and let out a small laugh. Hermione put a hand on each side of Fred's face and pulled him into a kiss, still laughing. The rest of the family were all looking at the two, confusion etched on everyone's face, except George's of course.

"We're getting hitched!" Fred declared once he'd stopped kissing Hermione, his fiancé.

Molly quickly got up and embraced each of them in a rib-cracking hug. The rest of the family followed suit, the males gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and a hug and shook Fred's hand. The females gave Hermione and Fred each a hug and a kiss and then walked back to Hermione to look at her ring.

"Oh, you're finally going to be a Weasley," Molly said, crying.

_______________________

_**[A/N] Merry Christmas Creative Touch.**_


End file.
